The present invention pertains to a blower for gas premix burners, in particular for the combustion of gas in heating furnaces, with a blower chamber that has at least one flame separating wall that is permeable to the combustion mixture and is provided with openings for said combustion mixture, whereby a blower housing part, an impeller and a blower electronics unit is arranged upstream of the blower chamber viewed in the flow direction.
In known burner blowers, primarily in gas burner blowers, the combustible mixture (e.g., air+gas) mixed upstream or downstream of the blower, but upstream of the burner is conveyed into the combustion chamber by means of the blower and ignited in said combustion chamber. This causes certain sealing problems even before the mixture is introduced into the blower housing part as well as a high mechanical expenditure and a large structural space for supply lines and fastening elements. In addition, the combustible and in most instances aggressive mixture may reach the inner region of the blower drive, so that said mixture may damage sensitive components of the electronics, bearing parts, etc., at this location or an ignition of the gas mixture may occur in the winding or the printed circuit board if sparks are created.